JUST GIVE ME A REASON-DIVERGENT SHORT STORY
by 444EDEN444
Summary: I thought about this story and I needed too right it! I hope you enjoy this story about Tris and Tobias fighting and a song bringing them back together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little short story about Tris and Tobias in a no war... **

I let out a frustrated scream as Tobias stomps away. Uriah just tried to kiss me and as he leaned down Tobias walked into the hallway from his day at work. Uriah was drunk alone walking down the hallway when I showed up to help him get back too his room. After I helped him up he pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me. I was about to kick him in the gut when he walked in.

I punch Uriah straight in the face. "WHAT THE HELL URIAH!" I yell, so loud I think Amity might of heard me. "Tris please!" Uriah says holding his face. Good, I knocked some sense into him. He tries to touch my arm but, I jerk away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I don't even bother to run after Tobias. I know him better them anyone, he woudn't even talk to me, woudn't even look at me. I stomp away from were Uriah is standing there holding his face. Everything is red and I have this need to hit something. Before I know what I'm doing I punch the wall. My knuckles and wrist make a hard _crack_ and I scream again. There is a dent in the wall and my hand throbs. My knuckles start to bleed and I know I broke a finger or two. "GOD DAMN IT! I yell. The back of my throat aches tears fall. I get back too my apartment and look for my keys in my pocket. "SHIT!" My keys are back in Tobias' apartment! The only other option is Christina's so I cross the road too Christina's apartment, walking past the tattoo parlor, I work there when im not training initiates.

I slam my hand into Christina's door. "Hold on, jeez!" Chris yells. Something clicks and Christina opens the door. "Oh Tris..." She angolfs me into a hug. Im balling into her shirt and she stands their letting me. She doesn't talk, just lets me let it out. This must suprise her in some way because I dont normally show weakness. Im the bad-ass Tris with who beat up Peter after initiation **(I wanted that to happen so it did) **Eventually, she pulls back and looks into my eyes. "What happened...?" She whispers.

"U-u-riah t-ried t-to k-i-i-ss me an-and F-f-our c-ame in" I studder

"Hey, you punched him, right?" Christina asks. I laugh and nod. Then I tell her the story. After I finish it she is about to tell me something when she sees my knuckles and she points to them. "That isn't from Uriah's face isn't it..." I turn my head no and look down. I hear her get up from her spot on the couch and go into the bathroom. She comes out with a wet cloth. "Here" she whispers and I take it and clean my hand from the blood. "Sleep..." She says and I look up. I would but, I need too do some paper work. My points are low. I might have too do another gig at this restaurant. On special nights they let people sing for extra points. Mine have become like concerts, i'm pretty much famous there. "I-I can't..." I whisper to her and get up. I hug her a whisper a thankyou for everything and leave too my apartment.

* * *

_Im walking down a long corridor...Its dark and foggy when out of no were, Will pops up in front of me. "How could you?" He asks. Will has a bullet hole right through his head. "Will I-" I try to say something when I hear a gun shot. I look down at my hands and see their is a gun in them. When I look up again Will is crumpled on the floor. Shot through the chest. I scream._

* * *

I wake up screaming. Im sitting at the kitchen table with papers surounding it. I push the chair back and grab my leather jacket and boots too get outside. I wish Tobias was hear. He would of calmed me or woken me up. He would have grabbed some hot chocalate and marshmellows and made me feel better.

I end up at the doors of the training room. I come here now and then too blow off some steam. I open the glass doors harshly and walk inside. I pull off my jacket to see my black tank top and walk up too one of the punching bags. Using my elbows and knees I start moving the punching bags. I've grown some muscle and can move the punching bag with force. "How could you?" I hear a man say. Tobias. I jump and turn around. He is sitting on the table were their are usaially Knives or guns on it and looking at his hands which are placed on his lap. "I didn't" I say with a sigh and turn back around. He laughs harshly and says calmly "Don't pull that Tris, im not stupid..." I get angry at this. "Really? Well if you weren't stupid than you would of not walked off. He kissed me! I PUNCHED HIM! But, NO you dont trust me! You didn't let me explain! URIAH TRIED TOO KISS ME!" I raise my voice and turn around. He looks startled at my sudden out burst and studders "I-I-I..." I dont let him finish I stomp out... Why doesn't he trust me? Why doesn't he understand?

When I get back too my apartment their is a massage on the phone. It is from the restaraunt I sing at. _"Hello, Tris Proir. Were wondering if you can come over too the restaurant for another gig. We will give you about 300 points for this. I doesn't matter what song you play but...PEOPLE LOVE YOU! Thankyou so much...Call us back thanks..." _I answer back saying that I can come and they say that i will have too come tonight. I go and get ready for tonight since its already 4:30, no time for dinner.

**Tobias Pov:**

I can't believe im so dumb! Did I just Ruin my entire relashinship with her? Fuck! After she runs out I get up and run too Zeke's, he will know what too do. I hope


	2. Chapter 2

**People loooved it :) WEW i guess i'll keep writing! I dont own Divergent... Alot of pov switches in this chapter...Oh! And itlics is Tris singing, Line is Tobias, both is well** both!

**Tris pov:**

I get ready to go out on to the stage. Harry, a man I met while helping his wife down to the infirmary will be playing the piano for me. I can play but, Harry insisted. When I come on the stage all eyes turn too me. I get to the microphone and Harry starts to play. My que.

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love  
_  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

I see Tobias rush in through the doors at the break...

**Tobias Pov:**

I'm whipping passed people on the street to get to the restaurant. How could I be so stupid! Oh god I need to get there. finally! The door to the restaurant where Tris is playing. I hear a song that I know very well of. Tris hums and sings it all the time. I know the part were she is coming too. The part were tries to fix it. She finishes her part and looks at me surprised and confused. I start to sing my part.

I'm I don't understand were  
all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine

**Back to Tris:**

He starts to sing the part with the guy. His voice is beautiful and it goes through the entire crowd of people in the restaurant but, his eyes stay on me. We did have everything.

Oh,_ we had everything  
_

Your head is running wild again  
my dear we still have everything  
and its all in your mind

_Yeah, but this is happening'_

You've had real bad dreams oh' oh'  
things you'd never say too me

I join in when he sings the next part. 

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
___

Oh, tear ducts and rust  


I'll fix it for us

_We're collecting dust__  
But our love's enough_

__You're holding it in

_You're pouring a drink_

__No nothing is as bad as it seems

This is the part... I've anticapatd. Its is very hard to do...

_Well come clean!__  
_

I walk down the steps on the stage and walk toward Tobias as he walks toward me. We are singing the chorus over and over again.

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again...

We are right in front of each other when the songs ends. I know that people are staring at us, confused as too whats happening. I don't care though... All I see is Tobias. All I know is Tobias... He kisses me. People are staring but, I don't care. I love him... I love Tobias Eaton and nothing can break us apart, not even our stupid fights and dumb mistakes. He picks me up in the kiss and spins me around. The crowd starts to clap and I giggle into the kiss and Tobias chuckles. This, is love...This is happiness.


End file.
